


Sunburnt and Sunkissed

by All_the_Lovely_Newsies



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Aloe Vera wasn't super common yet, Canon Era, Fluff, I usuallly write things a lot longer but I'm trying to practice keeping things short, Just some summer fluff, M/M, One Shot, Some kissing, Sunburn, lovey stuff, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 11:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19810897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_the_Lovely_Newsies/pseuds/All_the_Lovely_Newsies
Summary: After a long, hot day selling, Mush finds himself with a bad case of sunburn. Blink tries to help but Mush has remedies of his own.





	Sunburnt and Sunkissed

“Ow ow ow ow owwwww!” 

“Ah, stop fussing you big baby,” Blink lifted the damp rag from Mush’s arm. 

Both boys were sitting shirtless in the bunkroom of the lodging house after a long summer day of selling. All of the newsies were sweaty, smelly, and doing just about anything to get a little relief from the day’s heat. Most of which were somewhere outside, trying to find some shade or trying their luck at the docks in Brooklyn. Mush, however, decided to spend too much time in the sun and came back to the lodge redder than a tomato, and despite his constant whining, Blink wasn’t going to let him do anything else stupid today. He dipped the rag back into the small basin and reapplied it to Mush’s arm. 

“OOww!” Mush winced attempting to pull his arm away, only for it to be held firmly in place. 

“This wouldn’t have happened if you sold in the shade like I told you to.” Mush pouted his bottom lip and gave Blink a playful glare. 

“There weren’t any buyers in the shade!” he whined. Blink lifted an eyebrow incredulously. 

“Mush, it’s over 100 degrees outside without a cloud in sight. ALL the buyers were in the shade. You just somehow convinced yourself you can’t get burnt.”

“I don’t get burnt-ta aah” 

“Yeah, tell that to ya arms.” Blink rolled his eyes and continued to nurse the other boy’s flushed skin. It wasn’t often they got to be away from prying eyes so any time he could have alone with Mush was a blessing. Even if the time was spent hearing Mush whine and moan in pain. 

Blink looked up at the other boy and couldn’t help but smile. Whether they were selling together or just sitting on the fire escape, there was no where he would rather be. Not even the boiling temperatures could keep him away. Mush was biting his lower lip slightly, his eyes narrowed on the rag hurting his skin. Blink Chuckled a bit at the serious expression plastered on his face. 

“What’s so funny?” Mush’s eyes met his own. 

“Oh nothing. You just look really cute when you’re focused.” Somehow, the sunburnt boy’s skin went even redder. 

“Blink, I’m not cute. I’m in pain and dying!” the back of his hand flew dramatically to his forehead. “I don’t know what I’m going to do!” 

“If you’d let me hold the cloth to ya for longer than ten second you’d be feeling a lot better.”

“But it hurts!” 

“You should have thought of that before you got burnt.”

“You should have thought of that before,” Mush mimicked, making his voice more high pitched. Suddenly, his eyes perked up. “You know, I bet the other guys won’t be back for a while.”

Blink raised an eyebrow, “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah. And I just read this article about how to heal sunburns. Real effectively. Better than any stupid rag.” Slowly Mush pushed the cloth away from his body, wincing slightly as the rough fabric scraped against his skin. 

“I didn’t see that in the pape today? Did you sell another one when I wasn’t lookin’?” 

Mush just rolled his eyes and pushed Blink up against the bed. Suddenly, the heat didn’t matter. Blink wasn’t thinking about how sweaty he was or how smelly the room was, for right now it was just him and Mush, and that’s all that mattered. He closed his eye and allowed the other boy to straddle his waist, the heat practically radiating off of his body. 

And then, a pair of soft lips met his, and it felt like the world around them melted. Delicately, Blink placed a hand to Mush’s chest, wanting to feel every inch of him. 

“OW!” Mush leapt back as if Blink had just burnt him. The two met eyes and immediately started laughing. “It’s not fair! I would never have gotten burnt if I knew it meant you touching me hurt too!” 

Blink wiped a tear from his eye. “Well, did you learn your lesson, hmmm? Maybe next time you’ll listen to me!” Mush smiled and kissed him again. 

“Yeah, yeah. You’re right as usual.” 

“You bet I am,” Blink smirked and enveloped Mush’s lips with his own. They just had to be extra careful. 

And when the rest of the newsies returned for the night, if the two boys were down to their undergarments, who was to say it wasn’t just because of the heat?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'd love to chat with you sometime! Find me on Tumblr @ all-the-lovely-newsies! There I take requests for a bunch of stuff! Just tell them Dusty sent you! Kudos and comments warm my heart <3


End file.
